Sleeping Beauty
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: When Soul first met Maka he fell in love. When he gets Maka in danger can he save her and himself?
1. First day of school

~Sleeping Beauty~

Ch.1- First day of school

Soul's p.o.v

"I really don't want to go." I thought as I grabbed my bag. Today was the first day of school at the D.W.M.A. I had gone to school the day before to get my schedule and tour the place, getting used to it. I walked out of my apartment. I had been staying there for a few months, my roommate had yet to show up. "Maybe I will meet them today." I thought as I climbed on my motorcycle. I pulled up to the school and parked. Then i walked up to the doors. "And here we go." I thought as I walked in meeting my friends Black Star and Death the kid.


	2. Meeting Maka

~Sleeping Beauty~

Ch.2- Meeting Maka

Maka's p.o.v

I ran up to the assingned apartment. I rapped gently on the door, and stepped back waiting. No anwser. I stepped up rapping on the door a second time this time louder. I stepped back waiting. No anwser. I checked the number on the door. "Yep," I thought to myself, "This is the place." I sighed. "They might be at out somewhere." I checked my watch. 4:15 I grabbed my purse off of the top of my rolling suitcase. I reached in and grabbed the key. I slipped it in the lock and opened the door. I stepped inside cautiously. The apartment was empty. I began to explore. There was a nice kitchen, a living room with a couch and T.V. a hallway with two bedrooms. One was already taken filled with clothes, shoes, and a laptop. The bed was messy,someone had slept there. I could smell men's deoderant. I had a male as a roommate. I sighed and closed the door.

"Why a man?" I thought to myself. I walked down the hallway. There were two more doors. I opened the first. It was a large bathroom. There was men shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the large shower. There were jeans and a tee-shirt on the floor with a pair of socks and a towel. I closed the door. I walked to the last door and opened it. It was a bedroom. The walls were a soft lilac. There was a vanity mirror and desk both black. Two dressers, one short and long the other tall and a little bit skinner,and a queen sized bed all colored a soft cream. The bed had two pillows in white pillow cases. And a purple blanket. I put my clothes in the dressers. And hung up my good dress and coat in the closet with my shoes. I put my perfumes on top of my tall dresser with my lotions and body washes. I lined my books up on my longer dresser.

I sighed. "Good now I am all settled in." I yawned. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"They sure know how to pick out a good bed." I thought as I lied down ontop of the blankets."I'll rest for a moment." And before I could have a second thought, I was fast asleep.

Soul's p.o.v.

I walked up to my apartment door. I asked the Shimigami about my roommate and all he said was that they should be here today. I opened my door and walked in. I noticed a small black coat hanging up on the coat rack. I looked around, "Hello?" I called out. I walked down the hallway. I cautiously opened the door and stepped in the back bedroom. I stood there gaping at a young women, who had already settled in and was fast asleep on the bed. She had on a red and black plaid mini skirt and a white button-up blouse. She was curled up, asleep on her bed, her sandy blond hair scattered across the purple blanket. "She's beautiful...She's...like an angel." I thought to myself. She began to open her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She looked at me in confusion and sat up rubbing her eyes.

Maka's p.o.v

I began to wake up feeling like I was being watched. I opened my eyes and saw a tall young man with pure white hair standing in the doorway. "Who is the heck is he?" I thought to myself sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He watched my movements with ruby red eyes.

"Oh! You must be my roommate." I said to him standing up. I held out my hand. "My name is Maka Albarn. And you are?" He shook my hand and replied,

"Soul Eater Evans or Soul. Are you from around here?"

"Me? No,I am from town a several miles south of here."

He nodded, "I'll have to show you around sometime."

I nodded, "I would like that." I smiled brightly.

He smiled back.

I checked my watch. 5:30 "Oh! It's getting late! Are you hungry?"

He smiled again. "Yes, Would you like to go out somewhere for a quick dinner?"

I blushed, that sounded like he was trying to ask me on a date. "Do you have food in the kitchen? I can cook us up something."

He looked at me strangely. "Uh, Yes I do have food in the kitchen."

I smiled. "Great! I will start right away!" I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. "Oh great what am I supposed to cook?" I thought.

I would love to have reviews! :D


	3. First Mission gone horribly wrong

Sleeping Beauty

I was amazingly excited. Me and Soul were going on our first mission. We were busily driving through down-town New York. I suddenly felt like something was off. I gently tugged on Soul's jacket sleeve. He eased into a stop and pulled off his helmet.

"What's the matter?" He asked me. I jumped off the bike, "Something isn't right." Soul nodded and turned into a scythe. I caught him without looking.

Suddenly Soul shouted, "Maka! Look out!" Out of nowhere the kishin had jumped down from a building attempting to crush me. I leapt out of the way. I began to fight. Slicing, kicking, twisting, turning. When the kishin caught me with his long, razor-like claws. It dug into the skin of my left side ribs. I gasped in pain.

"Maka!" Soul shouted at me. I ignored him. "Maka! You're hurt! You're losing alot of blood!" I continued fight. We were falling back into an alleyway. I finally turned and sliced off its head, but not before it knocked me off my feet. I fell smacking my head on the corner of the brick wall. I hit it and fell onto the asphalt. "Maka! Oh my God, Maka!" I heard Soul crouch beside me, shaking my shoulder. "Maka? Maka! Are you okay?" I could hear him, yet I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't breathe.

I thought, _'Is this what it feels like to die?' _I thought to myself franticly. _'No, no, no, no! It's gonna take more than that to kill me! Come on, Maka, Breathe!" _ I coughed and gasped air in._ 'Yes! I can breathe. Okay, now I need to move.' _

"Maka! Please get up! Make a noise!" Soul hadn't heard me cough. I did my best to make a sound. I made a soft groan sound. "Maka!" I sat up and clutched the back of my head. I felt dizzy and sick.

"Maka!" Soul touched my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I made a soft, "M'hmm." sound. I stood up and nearly fell, Soul caught me.

"Maka! Easy!" He scolded. I clutched my head again. When I pulled my hand away, I saw blood coating my fingers, _'Shit!' _ I thought. I stretched my hand toward him.

"Oh my God! Come on, let's get you outta hear!" We turned to leave when we heard a horrified scream.

"My baby! My beautiful Baby!" We looked and saw a witch hovering on a broomstick above the building the kishin had jumped off of. She glared at me. "You bitch! I am going to kill you! Who takes away a mother's baby? You will pay for killing my baby!"

She disappeared, darkness wrapping around her.

My vision blurred out. I felt my knees buckle. I dropped into Soul's chest, his arm still around my waist. "Maka!" I fainted.

When I awoke, I was lying in a hospital bed. "Maka!" I looked at Soul, he smiled. "You're okay!" He went to get a nurse. She checked me out and gave me the ok to go home. Soul took me home.

I looked at Soul. I felt so tired. "Soul? I'm going to bed, alright?" He nodded.

"Hey, if you feel better tomorrow, would you like me to show around town?" I nodded with a smile.

"I'd love that."

Reviews would make me very happy! PLEASE PLEASE Review. That is all. XD


	4. Tour

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Four-Tour

Maka's P.o.v

I woke up early the morning after our first fight feeling victorous. I got up, Soul was supposed to take me to tour the city. I smiled and got dressed in my favorite shirt and mini-skirt. It was a soft cream, my shirt. It was tight around my chest, showing off my small breasts and flat belly nicely. I put on my favorite pair of silver sandals with a slight heel. I brushed my hair before putting in my pigtails.

"Maka? Are you up?" Came Soul's voice from behind my door.

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" I walked toward the door.

"No, everything is fine. Hey, instead of cooking breakfast, would you like to start our tour off at a wonderful restaurant in town?" I thought about it. It sounded heavenly. I opened the door. Soul was dressed in simple tee-shirt and jeans.

I smiled at him. "That sounds lovely." He nodded. He smirked.

"Alright let's go." We walked out to his motorcycle. He climbed on. I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

I blushed. "Soul, errrr, I-I'm in a skirt." I felt flustered. I hadn't thought this through. He also seemed a bit flustered.

"Ohhh, uhhhhh, h-here-" He got off the bike, "Get on, and tie this around your waist, so it lays in your lap." He handed me his jacket. I blushed.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have given this more thought!" _ I tied it, and climbed on. It covered me. I blushed deeply. I nodded to him.

"O-Okay, we can go now." His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, barely noticable. He climbed on behind me. And we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled up to a little country style resturant. He parked it and climbed off, turning away as I climbed off. I put his jacket on the motorcycle, draping it across the back. Soul began to walk to the restaurant after I caught up. He held open the door for me. I walked in behind him.

"Hello! Welcome to Death Barrel! (SE version of Crackle Barrel, I guess XP) How many?" Chirped the overly bubbly, blonde waitress.

"Just two." Answered Soul. The woman smiled, showing perfect teeth.

"Great! Follow me!" She lead us to a table next to a window. She gave me my menu and turned to Soul handing him his menu. She smiled flirtatiously at Soul. She gave me no attention. I glared.

"Hey, I go on break at two, would you like to meet me for lunch, hottie?" She asked. Soul shook his head.

"Can't. I'm busy."

She cast me a glare, "Surely she's not you're girlfriend!"

Soul nodded, "Yes, why? Do you have a problem?"

_"What?" _My mind reeled. She shook her head quickly realizing we were getting upset.

"N-No, sir. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'll have a coke." He anwsered politely.

"I'll take a water." I responded evenly. She nodded and disappeared. I looked at menu.

"Sorry." I looked up in suprised.

"Why?"

"For calling my girlfriend. You didn't seem to like that."

I shook my head, "No, you're fine." He nodded. The waitress brought our drinks and took our orders. We talked throughout breakfast about everything under the sun.

Then went around town. He showed me the park and we walked down path that lead to cemetary. When he brought up the subject off the dance that night.

"Are you going to the costume dance?" I nodded.

"Yes, are you?"

He smirked, "Yea, tiny-tits I am." I glared and pulled out my book, _Gone with the wind,_ magically, smirking evily.

"Makaaa Chop!" I slamed in down on his head.

"Ouch! Oi, Maka! That wasn't nessecary!" I put the book away and continued down the path. I gazed half-heartedly at the watch. 4:30.

"Oh! Soul! We have to go! The dance starts at 5:30, its 4:30 now!"

We took off to the bike. I ran to the apartment and into my room.

I grabbed my black corset dress and threw it on. It was made like a regular corset at the top and at my hips flared out beautifully and flowed down to my knees.

I then put on my thick, black, feather wings, that can fold like a tight accordain on either side of my spine, or flare out to just over 3 ft. I snatched my black hooded cape, that faded to a deep rich red at the last 3 inches at the floor, out of my closet and layed it on my bed. I let my hair down and straightened it, and sprayed black and purple streaks.I painted my nails black with a nearly clear purple ontop. I put on black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. I put on a deep purplish-black lipstick. At midnight everyone was to releash their cape and show what they really were dressed as.

I walked out. I looked at the clock, 5:20

"Soul! Please tell me you're ready?" He walked out in a black and silver pinstripe tux with a deep red tie and dress shirt. A flodoria in his hand. A plastic gun in his pocket barely noticable. He was dressed as a gangster. He put his flodoria in my purse. He snatched up his cape and we took off. We barely made it.

I walked up to my friends, "Hey guys!" There were choruses of hello's back.

Liz and Patty were wearing an obvious costume of a french maid with plain black capes.

Tsubaki was wearing a deep purple dress that was tight fitting all the way to her hips showing off her breasts and flat belly. Then after her hips it flared out all the way to the floor. Her cape was a deep midnight blue. I could't tell wat she was.

Black*Star was dressed painfully obviously as Thor.

Death the Kid was wearing a perfectly symmetricaly costume as a butler to go with the french maid costumes.

"Oh, Maka, you look...very different." Stated Liz.

"Hahahahaha! Yea!" chortled Patty.

"Yes," nodded Tsubaki, "but you look so beautiful, Maka." There were more mumbles of agreement. I smiled

"Thanks." We walked in. We ate and danced and laughed. I was having the time of my life. Nobody has figured out what I am yet. I was talking to Tsubaki when I noticed that Soul was not around.

I scanned the crowd. I saw Soul dancing with another girl. I shrugged and I went back to talking with Tsubaki. Tsubaki then left to talk to Liz and Patty. I turned to find Soul kissing the girl. My heart stopped. Then it shattered. Tears raced down my cheeks.

"Maka!" Cried Liz

"Oh my God, Maka!" shrieked Patty.

"Maka! What's wrong?" chorused Tsubaki and Death the Kid. Black*Star turned to glare at Soul, his hands curled into fists.

I gasped, my mouth open, looking between them. I shook my head and turned around racing toward the exit.

_"Why? Why Soul?"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ahahahaha! Cliffy! Reviews make me very happy! Please review and Tell me watcha think ;)**_

_**~Black-Winged Angel 100**_


	5. Running

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5- Running

Soul's P.o.v

"Soul?" asked a voice. I turned around.

"Yes?" I came face to face with a girl. She was short. Her hair was long and black. Her skin was a beautiful pale cream. Her eyes were large and green-ish blue. She was wearing a black dress with red. Her cape was red and turned black halfway down.

"Will you dance with me?" I turned Maka was busy talking to Tsubaki.

I shrugged "Sure." I layed my hands on her slim waist. We swayed to the beat of the slow song. She looked up at me.

"My name's Sakurako." I nodded.

"How long have you gone to school here?"

She shrugged. "Only a few months. You're a very good weapon, I've heard."

I smirked "Thanks."

"You know, Soul...I think I love you."

I stared at her in surprise, "What?" She pulled me down to her and planted her lips on mine. I stood their stock still. I heard the others calling Maka's name. I began to struggle. I finally got her to let go. I pushed her away. I ran toward the others.

"Where's-" My question was cut off by Black*Star punching me in the mouth.

"Black*Star!" Cried Tsubaki.

I stood, "What the hell was that for?"

Black*Star glared at me deeply. "For breaking Maka's heart."

"Where did she go? I need to talk to her! She kissed me, not the other way around!" I turned and ran off to look for her.

I raced toward the park. I knew she couldn't have gotten far on foot. I raced threw the park and came to the cemetary...

Maka's P.o.v

I saw Soul kissing the girl. I ran and ran threw the park and I came to the cemetary. I sat down on a bench and bawled. I'd lost my shoes somewhere. I didn't care despite the cold winter air and wet dead leaves chilling my toes. I knew I had a crush on Soul. I'd know for a while. This had broken my heart. I cried and cried. I suddenly heard footsteps against the dead leaves that completely covered the ground.

I stood a woman came toward me. The girl that kissed Soul! I glared at her deeply ready to tell her off when she transformed into the witch! I spun around to run when she appeared in front of me. I stumbled back.

She waved her hand and I began to feel sleepy. She reached to grab me but I turned to run and she ripped off my cape. My wings unfolded. My knees buckled.

I felt myself lift in the air only to be draped across an above ground tomb. I was laying on my stomach. My right cheek pressed against the cold stone. My legs were curled up. My right arm was curved up so my hand brushed my mouth. My other arm was stretched out beside me. I felt myself fade away.

"You're going to die. Slowly. The same way you killed my darling Son." I then heard someone shout my name before I was lost to the pressing darkness.

Soul's P.o.v

I ran through the cemetary to find Maka lying on her stomach ontop of a tomb, the earlier witch hovered above her on her broomstick.

"Maka!"

The witch smiled. "Boy, she can't hear you anymore. She's in a deep sleep where she'll be plagued by unimgainable nightmares, until she has a heart-attack and dies."

I glared and turned my arm into a scythe. I began to fight the witch. I sliced and dodged and twisted and turned. Fighting as much as possible. The others came. We attacked as one to save Maka.

When all that was left of the witch was a bright red soul, I raced toward Maka. I scooped her up.

Her makeup was smeared under her eyes making her look older, sadder. I pulled her into my lap. Her head lolled back. I pulled her closer so her head rested on my chest.

I listened closely to her breathing pattern. It was fast. She was hyperventilating. I rubbed her back, under where her wings where. I sent calm, peaceful wavelengths to her. My soul became visible. It glowed like the sun lighting everything in the 12 ft around us. It cradled the surrounding area in a warm, peaceful cacoon. Maka responded to my familair soul.

Her soul reached out to mine and connected. She was pulling toward the real world again. I whispered her name to her again and again. The others watched in fasicantion.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Soul?" came the soft voice of my love and miester.

I pulled her closer, "I'm here. I'm here." I said softly. She smiled and snuggled closer. I told her what happened all the way to meeting Sakurako, the others filled in. She told me her side of the story. I realized that Sakurako kissing me what part of the witch's plot to get Maka alone and finish her. I was glad I saved her.

After all I couldn't live with my meister...

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know. I'm thinking about writing a squeal. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews. I may just write that squel...**

_**~Black-Winged Angel 100**_


	6. Author's Note

AN- I'm so sorry, guys, but in the last line of chap 5, The line was supposed to read-

"After all I can't live without my meister."

WITHOUT not with. Again so sorry guys, my mistake.

_**~Black-winged Angel 100**_


End file.
